Amazon (Infinity Break)
Summary Hippothoe has never known the warm embrace of love. Neither has she ever known the cold embrace of technology and luxury. She, and her tribe live among the mountains of the land they call Scythia. The tribe has forgone all modern luxuries and ease, knowing those make mind and body weak. They have trained their bodies to the peak all their life, knowing that there might one day come a mystical threat that men of technology have no answer towards. But the world changed. When their tribe was happened on by the Evil Gomian Empire, the Amazon Women went to war and were slaughtered. Hippothoe is the only survivor of her tribe, and constantly evades Gomian Mercenaries, all the while following her sacred vows to protect the Human World from Threats from the Other Worlds. Appearance and Personality Hippothoe appears to the common person to be a very muscular young Greek Woman. She carries her famous Amazon Bow strapped across her back and a Xiphos in her scabbard, and dresses in classical Greek Dress. Amazon is proud, and refuses to ever be contained or caged. She is a perfectionist, constantly working to perfect her body, mind, and soul. She loves nothing more then the pain of striving for greatness. She has a real wanderlust, so used to staying mobile to avoid the Gomians. She becomes infuritated whenever mentions her late tribe and keeps it secret their fate. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Date of Birth: November 27 * Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Sagittarius '''Birthplace: Mountains of Ukraine Weight: 68.5 Kilograms Height: 1.85 Meters Likes: Archery, Freedom, Fighting, Improving Herself, Being in Nature, Horses Dislikes: Tyrants, Cruelty, Laziness, Being in Cities Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Archery/Hunting, Prayers to the Gods, Physical Training, Sparring, Gathering Information Values: Freedom, Honoring Vows MBTI: '''ESFJ '''Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Olympus, The Tribes (A Loose confederation of Amazon Tribes) Themes: '''Being Free vs. Being Bound, Improving oneself vs. Remaining Static, "Natural" vs. "Artificial" Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-C Name: Amazon, Hippothoe Origin: Infinity Break Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Amazon Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Aim, Can Enchant her Weaponry, Fire Manipulation (Can Enchant her Xiphos to Alight with Fire), Ice Manipulation (Can Enchant her Arrows to Freeze her Target), BFR (Her Arrows can banish an opponent to Tartarus), Magic Resistance [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Street Level (Fiery Slashes and Arrow Piercings, her punches hurt Myrmidon) [[Speed|'Speed']]:''' '''Superhuman Travel and Combat Speed (Races against running horses for fun), MFTL+ Arrow Speed (Arrows are too fast for even the Gods to follow) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Superhuman (Was able to run with a human-sized marble statue of Hera on her back, Lifted Anteus off the ground despite him being a man made of solid stone) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:' '''Class KJ '(Was "Matching 'Myrmidon" '''blow for blow) [[Durability|'Durability]]:''' '''Superhuman, likely Wall Level '''(Impaled in 12 places at once, fought for several minutes before collapsing and being brought to a hospital. Took multiple blows from '''Myrmidon who can crack concrete with his punches, and kept fighting despite broken bones) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]:' High, can fight through extreme pain. Ran for 36 hours straight. [[Range|'Range]]:''' At least Kilometers Away with her bow (Hit the weak point of Behemoth, a tiny spot on a Mountain-Sized Monster with her arrow) '''Standard Equipment: Her Xiphos, which she can imbue with fire. Her Amazon Bow which she enchant so that it fires arrows which freeze opponents or send them to Tartarus. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:''' Lots of Combat Experience '''Weaknesses: Enjoys fighting and will extend a fight unnecessarily if she is enjoying it. "Tartarus" requires True Hatred to use. Feats: * Was impaled by her Nemesis Thorn with 12 thorns at once, each bearing a different Titan's curse. Amazon survived the impalement, even fought through it briefly, and resisted the magic. * Ran for 36 hours from Greece to Paris to warn Ally of Obsidian, battling much of the way. * Fought Anteus, the man of stone who regenerated so long as he touched the ground. Lifted him off the ground and carried him over a cliff into water * Wrested Myrmidon, who has the proportional strength of an ant and can crack concrete with punches, and kept fighting even when his blows started to break her bones * Hit the weak point of Behemoth, a small point the size of a bullseye on the mountain-sized monster, at an effective distance of thousands of meters. * Blinded, evaded the gunshots of 3 criminals and hit them each with freeze arrows by using the sound of their footsteps. * Ares has called her one of the most skilled mortals to ever live, more suited to living in the Age of Heroes. * The Gomian Empire considers her more of a threat then any of their other enemies, including whole countries. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * "Piras": 'An Enchantment that causes her Xiphos to be set ablaze with fire. * '"Pagos": 'An Enchantment that causes her arrows to freeze opponents * '"Tartarus": '''An Enchantment that causes her arrows to banish those hit to Tartarus for eternity. Can only be cast by someone feeling True Hatred. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Infinity Break Category:ESFJ Characters